Individuality
by Lavonia
Summary: Sequel to Identity. Itachi and Sakura's daughter returns to Konoha to find out what her parent's chaotic pasts where like. Fate deals her a little more than she can handle.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sequel to Identity. If you haven't read the first story you'll have no clue what's going on…ok? I'm having weird cravings for raw ramen and sugar cookies….must almost be that time of the month…yucky. Also, tomorrow is my birthday, so this is my reversed gift.

Chapter One

Midori wiped the sweat that was forming at her brow away and surveyed the area below her. There were eight men, but the leader was her target. They were all practicing different jutsus on each other. It was like a buffet for her Sharingan eyes.

She watched them for several hours, letting their own teqniques be stored in her mind. She finally grew bored and took out a single kunai, aiming it for the leader's head. She threw it, but it was knocked away by one of the ninja protecting him.

"Raikage, I humbly request that you leave this battle to me." The masked man said to the Kage.

"Of course." The woman nodded and disappeared without a trace.

Midori shrugged. "I wasn't after her anyways." She said before making him look into her eyes. He gasped when he saw the spinning commas. The man didn't even see the attack coming.

----------

"Daddy, I'm home!" She yelled through the front door of the mansion with the body dragging behind her. In a flash he was besides her poking at the man.

"Is he alive?"

"Good to see you too." She answered sarcastically. Itachi gave her his 'don't fool around' look and she sighed. "No, he's just knocked out."

"Take him to your mother and then go train with Yusuke and your brothers."

"Yes Daddy." She bowed and scrambled off, the body waving wildly behind her as if it were nothing more than a piece of cloth. She stopped in the hospital ward to only find Miki. "Good morning Auntie." She greeted cheerfully.

The brunette looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Your mother just left a moment ago. She went to check on the boys. Dump him there." She pointed at the hospital bed where Midori impatiently threw him.

She quickly said goodbye before running out again. Yusuke had probably challenged Sakura to a fight, and her mother wouldn't back down. She was too headstrong to do something like that.

Sure enough, sounds of battle were coming from the training room. Yusuke and her mother were battling it out in the center mat while Midori's three younger brothers, ages 16, 15, and 14, were cheering either side on. Sakura stood beside them and suddenly felt depressingly short.

"How long have they been at it?" She asked Shin, the second born child. His red eyes followed the pair while he pulled on strands of his shoulder length red hair that he had inherited from his grandfather. He sighed and let his eyes fade back into their normal forest green color. "Yusuke is too strong for his own good, but he still won't beat mom."

"Yeah!" The next to youngest cheered. Like Midori, Daisuke had jet black hair, but she also had his father's dark gray eyes. He and Shin were about the same height, and bets were being placed around the headquarters about who would end up taller.

Last in line was Isamu. He was born without the luxury of seeing, but he was one of the best ninja the Akatsuki had ever seen. There were many strange things about him, like that fact he was born with Sharingan eyes, or that when he used the Sharingan he could see Chakra patterns in people and could use it to almost see, but it took a great strain on his body if used for more than an hour. That's why he was only using his ears to observe the match.

The match was over nearly half an hour later. Both were covered in sweat and panting heavily, but Yusuke had won again. Shin jumped up and went over to congratulate his two year senior.

"Yeah, you're back." He said gruffly to Midori with a smile. Without warning he grabbed her waist and swung her around despite her protests. When he set her down she was out of breath and giving him an Uchiha glare.

"Damn it!" She cursed at him. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Do I look like I have a death wish?" He contorted his face. "Your father would have me dead so quickly that I'd be stepping on the heals of your feet on the way to the underworld."

Midori smiled gently and brushed a piece of dirt off her clothing. She sensed another presence coming up behind her, and she barely managed to dodge a possibly lethal punch.

"Drat, I missed." He mother sighed.

"Every time I come home you try to attack me!" Midori yelled.

"Its good training!" Sakura countered. "Your reaction time had gotten better already." Midori knew she couldn't deny that, but still! Her own mother kept randomly attacking her!

The green eyed 17 year old huffed and stomped out the door. She was met by a bored looking Isamu outside. "You should keep your temper in check." He commented while turning his blind eyes towards her. Most people would find how his discolored eyes moved as if they worked, but she was used to it.

"It's mother." She sighed. "I think that's a valid enough reason."

"So childish…" He sighed back.

"Hey, you need to act more like a kid." She answered and started to ruffle his hair. He caught her arm and held it in the air.

"I will when you start acting like an adult." He smirked and let go. She glared back. "By the way, father want's to speak with you."

"I saw him half an hour ago."

"Well, apparently this is a new situation." He shot back. "I don't know anything about it, so shut up." He turned his back and walked away. She smiled and ran towards her father's workroom.

----------

"You want me to do WHAT?" Midori screamed and Itachi sighed. He was getting too old to be yelled at; especially by the two women he loved most. The only two women to be precise.

"My spies in Konoha have told me that if nobody comes to claim the Uchiha property within the month then they are going to claim it as government property. You have to go there, claim the property as your mother and I's daughter and live there." He narrowed his eyes. "I also would like you to enroll in classes there and become an official ninja."

"But that means I have to leave here."

"Very observant." Kisame chuckled from the corner. He shut up when Midori sent him an Uchiha glare.

"Dad-"

"Midori, please don't fight this. You have to do it. There are people in Konoha who will know you, namely your mother's generation. If we sent your brothers they would be at the very least doubted, and at the worst killed."

She gulped and then looked down. He brothers getting killed because of her stubbornness was not something she wanted. "Okay, I'll go." She started to stand, but her father's voice stopped her.

"Midori, please do not tell them that you've been living here. Be careful with your knowledge of the Akatsuki. There will be people assigned to extract information from you."

"Of course." She scoffed. "I'll leave now. Konoha is only a day away, and I'm guessing that there are clothing and money in the house?"

"Yes." He gave her the combination to the safe and she pecked him on the cheek one last time.

"See you later Daddy!" She said cheerfully and stepped out.

AN: Tomorrow _is _my birthday, so please leave me a nice present…aka a nice review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm hungry…I should probably be working on that history project… what I do to update for you guys!

Chapitre Deux….I should probably be working on French too now that I think about it

"Well isn't this just peachy?" Midori muttered to herself. There she was, sitting in front of the 6th Hokage while being interrogated by the man himself.

"Could you say that louder?"

"My mother's eyes are green." She said, answering his earlier question. "She also has pink hair and a birthmark on her upper left thigh in the shape of a Sakura blossom. Ironic."

"I'm still skeptic." Naruto claimed.

Midori sighed. He had showed him her Sharingan, he inspected her eyes and decided they were the exact same shade as Sakura's, and she even had a written note from Sakura.

"I can go into the embarrassing stories that she's told me if you want."

"Humor me." He replied while steepling his fingers and looked at her over them.

"Well, your first mission was to take a bell from your teacher Kakashi. You attacked him before it even started; you fell for a trap and ended up getting yourself hanging from a tree by your ankle…twice. You also tried to steal the lunch and ended getting tied to a pole but mother and your other teammate Sasuke fed you."

Naruto put his face in his hands. "She had to tell you _that _story?"

"Well, I could go on about the time you failed to climb a tree only using chakra while mother did it on her first try." She huffed. "That's rather pathetic if you ask me."

"Okay, now I believe you." He grimaced. "Only she would tell you about that. I assume you have the keys to get into the house?"

"Yes, thank you." She paused a moment. "I would like to enroll in the ninja school."

"You're just in time." Naruto said before putting a stamp on a random paper. "They're giving out headbands today. Go outside to the building on your right. Ask the front desk for room 112. I have you officially enrolled now, so you'll be placed on a 3 man team. Also, I'd like you to come for dinner tonight. My children are away and my wife and I have questions about your mother."

She nodded and walked out.

"Strange girl," Kakashi muttered from his hiding spot.

"She seems just like Sakura, maybe even stronger." Naruto set aside yet another stack of files. "Keep your eyes…er, your eye, on her."

"Naruto, she knew I was there the entire time. I think she had more training then she lets on."

"I agree, but precautions are necessary. We don't need another Itachi."

----------

"Congratulations, you passed." A teacher handed her a Konoha headband and she inspected it while walking away. It was exactly like the ones he parents wore, except without the scratches through the middle. She nodded and tied it like her mothers so it would keep her hair back.

She heard whispers on her way out. "Did you see her?"

"She passed without breaking a sweat."

"I haven't seen her in class."

"She's nothing special." A snobbish girl huffed and threw back her dark brown

hair. Her eyes showed she was a Hyuuga. She cocked her head to the side and gave Midori a cocky smirk. The Uchiha instantly hated her.

Midori walked straight up to her and cursed her shortness. This girl had to be at least her age and a full two inches taller. "Pick your battles more carefully." She hissed and turned away.

"Running away?" She called mockingly.

"I'd rather not created a bloodbath in a classroom." Midori shot back smoothly before taking a seat in one of the rows. She clasped her hands together and peered over the top. She had been placed with a class about her age instead of the usual 12-14 year olds. She was grateful that to Hokage did that. She didn't have a lot of patience at times.

The door slammed open and the man who had passed her earlier stepped in. "Alright shut up and sit down." He ordered and the class quickly complied. "I'm reading off the 5 teams this year." He quickly went through the first three. "Team 4. Midori," there was a slight interruption from the small group of students who passed about her having no last name, but they quieted down when the teacher glared.

"As I was saying. Team 4. Midori. Hyuuga Kiku. Hyuuga Katsu." The girl who had insulted Midori earlier scowled and went to sit next to her. Another Hyuuga boy joined her.

After her read off the last names the teacher told them that their new trainers would be in after a ten minuet break. Midori wondered why they were hurrying the process so much. From what her mother told her, the process used to take over a day to complete. Now they were doing it in just a few hours.

Midori sighed and leaded back in her chair. She wasn't happy that both her team mates were Hyuuga, but she would have to make due. Apparently the boy and the girl were close, and when she looked closer she realized they were twins.

The Uchiha noted that Kiku was talking to her brother, but he wasn't even looking at her. He just stared ahead and nodded every once in a while. Occasionally he would turn his head and nod, but something seemed wrong.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" A deep voice penetrated Midori's thoughts. She looked up and saw Katsu looking at her.

"Um,"

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

"Well of course I kn-"

"Then don't."

"Easy for a blind man to say!" She huffed.

He cocked and eyebrow at her. "Only half."

"I was close." She huffed and he shook his head and went back to staring at the front of the classroom. Kiku smirked and began to play with a kunai.

The teacher slammed the door open, again, and almost made the Hyuuga girl stab herself. Midori cursed and decided luck was against her. The teacher assigned each jounin to a set of genin and she wasn't surprised when Konohamaru introduce himself.

"Let's find ourselves some space and get introduced, shall we?" He grinned and strode out the door. Midori followed him and Kiku was trying to pass her but failing miserably. Katsu was strolling in the back.

The quartet reached a shady spot in a park and sat down. Kiku tried to trip Midori, who in turn jumped over the foot. "Damn." She heard the other girl mutter.

"Alright, now that we are here, let's play a little game." Their sensei beamed down at them. "I'll ask a question, and who ever is closest to that question gets to answer ask everyone in the group a question. Alright, who has the next birthday?"

"Probably me. September 19th." Kiku sighed. She smiled evilly at Midori. "Who are your parents?"

"An S class criminal and a Leaf medic." Midori answered. She played with a blade of grass while getting thoroughly bored.

"Er…okay." Konohamaru looked at her funny. "Asuma and Aimi."

"Neji and Tenten." Katsu added.

"I think I know who our parents are!"

"You're the one who asked the question." He pointed out.

"Alright, who's tallest?"

"Katsu, by four inches." Kiku muttered the mast part. She didn't like the fact that her younger brother was that much taller than her.

The blind man cleared his throat. "What's your worst fear?"

"Bugs." Kiku muttered.

"Failure." Said Midori.

"Confined spaces." Konohamaru laughed, a little ashamed of himself.

They went on like that for several hours. When the sun began to disappear behind the mountains the jounin called it a day and each member walked back to their respective houses. Midori wasn't surprised that an unfamiliar presence was following her. Since it didn't seem threatening, she brushed it off. She had to get ready for dinner with the Hokage.

AN: lalalala….time for French/History/English homework! Plus I have to finish it within an hour! Yay…

Reader-not-a-reviewer: thanks! Happy belated birthday to you too!

Bloody Blossom: You've been following this story plus Identity for a while now. Thanks!

SpeedDemon315: Same thing as Bloody Blossom. All the loyal readers are going to start making me cry….I'm grateful

The Masquerade Moth: You must be some sort of mind reader. You are kind of close, so close that I gasped when I saw your review. You sly reader you.

Kisa-chan the Otaku: Thanks!

Limitations: hehe, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I might be able to get another one up before next weekend, but no promises!

Ninja of the Mist: Haha, I know the feeling of typing something up at school in the middle of lunch because you don't want to be caught doing it at home. I'm sorry that you felt Identity was so rushed, but this one is going to be a little slowed down I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: After I published Ch 2 I was sitting at the computer thinking "It says I got 3 more reviews….but why won't the damn thing let me see them?" Then I started getting pissed off at the computer and suddenly realized that I had recorded the latest Avatar episode that last night and went to go vent in front of la télé. It was a good episode, so now I'm writing this then going out to lunch with my friend! Life is weird, no?

Chapter Three

Dinner with the Hokage and Hinata was rather uneventful. There were a lot of awkward silences and strange questions. She did learn some things though. The couple had three sets of twins. Midori somehow had to feel sorry for them. Apparently they were all out on their ninja duties and couldn't be there. She was glad not to have so many people around. She had enough of large gathering back at the Akatsuki headquarters.

When she left Hinata insisted on giving her the leftovers. It was enough to keep her fed for a week and the green eyed girl was grateful she wouldn't have to cook. Sure, her mother could be a professional chef and her father was quite good, but she was a perfect disaster when it came to the kitchen.

When she opened the door of the Uchiha's main house she gave it a quick scan to find foreign chakra patterns. Since she found none, she let her guard down and headed to the kitchen. She put the food away and froze when she finished. There was a light on in one of the houses across the courtyard and she hadn't been the one to turn it on.

Midori quickly set down her belongings except for several kunai and slinked towards the door. She kept her breath quiet as she approached the small cottage almost to the point of not being able to breathe. The door open and a figure began to walk out. She took a second to have him hung against the wall by his shirt and a kunai positioned at his neck.

"Let go." He muttered.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Quite the contrary. Mother and Father sent me." Isamu smirked and she let him down.

"Why not Shin?" At least he's somebody I get along well with, she added mentally.

"Father sent him and Daisuke on a mission. They sent me because I'm supposed to play the blind younger brother."

"Does-"

"Yes, the Hokage has been informed of my presence. He didn't seem surprised of my existence." He turned his head to the side. "Don't you have something to do? Like sleep?"

"Probably should." She muttered before stifling a yawn. He heard her and rolled his unseeing eyes. "I have to report to a mission tomorrow anyways."

"Who did you get paired with?"

"A couple of Hyuugas and a jounin named Konohamaru."

"That old friend of mother's?"

"Most likely." She yawned again and bid her brother another fast goodnight. She watched from her window as he made his way back to one of the separate houses until she was sure that he was asleep. The light that had been on earlier was turned off.

Realization hit the female Uchiha. The light wasn't for him. Why would a blind man need light? It was for her. So that she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. She sighed and shook her head while smiling. Midori unbraided her hair and ran a comb through it several times. The midnight tresses shimmered like a dark river in the half light and she started day dreaming.

What was life going to be like in Konoha? Will she ever be able to go back? Those and a thousand other questions ran through her head as she flicked off the light switch. Tomorrow would be a new day and perhaps it would bring answers.

----------

Midori was mere centimeters from beating up the brats she was being forced to baby-sit. A daimyo was passing through Konoha with his family, plus his extended family. Unfortunately, there were about 40 children in their party, and team 4 was the team assigned the mission of babysitting.

Kiku was keep a few of the little girls quiet by giving them make over's. If Midori knew what half the makeup was even called she would have helped, but since she was inexperienced in that department she was stuck with Katsu chasing around the hyperactive brats. Except, Katsu was just sitting there squinting. He could only see blurry outlines running around since that was all his blindness allowed him to see. Konohamaru was keeping about 10 kids entertained with a story in a corner.

"Katsu, duck!" She yelled when a clay cup was sent flying for his head. He stared blankly and put his hand up. The drinking utensil was sent into palm and he set it down in front of him.

He smirked at her and she huffed out in annoyance. A messenger from the Hokage strode in and went over to Konohamaru. The jounin listened carefully, and then pointed at Midori. The chuunin hurried over and handed a slip of paper to her. She tore the letter open and quickly read it.

_There has been some trouble at the Uchiha complex. Your brother and another man are in the hospital. You are excused from your current mission._

It was signed with the Hokage's stamp. Midori quickly asked Konohamaru to be excused, but ran away before she got an answer. Something was utterly wrong. Isamu was one of the most powerful ninja she ever met despite his blindness. Him being seriously injured was something that just couldn't happen.

She thought back to her child hood and memories that she usually suppressed came flooding back.

_"Leave him alone!" Midori yelled at the children in the village her mother had taken her and her baby brother to so that she could pick up medical supplies. "He never did anything to you!"_

_"I don't like his eyes." The leader sneered and kicked the 3 year old who was already lying on the floor again. Even though the kid was only 9 he seemed three times as large as the small child. _

_Isamu looked up at the boy with hateful eyes. Midori tried to get free so that she would help, but the two boys restraining her were strong. All of the lessons her father had given her seemed to escape her mind as she watched her brother get beaten. To tell the truth, she was terrified. _

_"Run Isamu-chan!" She yelled and tears gathered in her eyes. The young boy tried to stand, but the older one kicked him back down. "You're a monster!" Her tears dripped onto the ground forming a small puddle. _

_After a few minuets the boys grew bored. "Don't cross me again kid." The boy sneered while he and his friends ran away. Midori ran over to her brother and cradled his injured and weak body in her arms. _

_"I'm okay." He wheezed. She closed her eyes and started to rock him back and forth like she had seen her mother do to herself whenever she was hurt. Small tears fell onto her brothers clothing, but that was all that disturbed them in the setting sun. _

_From that day on Midori swore to herself that nobody would hurt Isamu even if it would cost her life. _

The Uchiha bit her lip as she hurried into the hospital. She blew past the nurse after asking where Isamu's room was. When she got there she slammed the door open, but he made no move to wake up. She looked at the hospital notes and gasped. He was in a coma with a 50 percent chance of living.

"Who did this to you?" She gasped while tears fell freely from her eyes. Suddenly her sharp eyes fell onto his upper arm. There was the Uchiha symbol carved into it.

"Sasuke." Somebody muttered from the door. Midori wiped her tearful eyes dry before turning around. The Hokage stood there. "It was Sasuke Uchiha."

AN: CLIFFHANGER! Bwahaha. The suspense is killing both you and myself to tell you the truth. Will she go after Sasuke for revenge? Will she wait by her brother's bedside? Will she tell her father what the hell is going on? Who knows?

Okay, I got an official myspace for my writing. It the myspace dot com them /writerlavonia if you love me, add me

xXnarutofan-22Xx: Thanks . 

crazednarutogirl: Gratzi!

Ninja of the Mist: We seem to have some sort of conversation going on between these things… yes, Konohamaru is claustrophobic which may be important later. We'll see since I have no clue. School isn't cool. It gives us homework we have to do . And tests. I really hate tests. I had 4 on Friday.

SpeedDemon315: Ahahahaha! I can definitely see Midori doing something like that. That would be pretty hilarious, but unfortunately I can't work that into the story. Maybe another time, but still… sniggers poking dead Sasuke sounds like fun.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Today is Monday. I predict I will finish this on Thursday but wait to post till Friday. I'm a professional procrastinator .

Chapter 4

Two days passed and Midori stood by her brother's side night and day. She would talk to him about whatever was on her mind even though she knew he couldn't hear. At least he wouldn't make some snide comment back.

On the morning of the 3rd day Konohamaru was forced to retrieve her. "Midori," he called into the room.

"Come in." She said back and the jounin opened the door.

"We have a mission we can't complete without you. No other teams could take it and it requires traveling to Sand. We won't be back for several weeks."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but you must. We're leaving in 10 minuets, so you might want to hurry and pack."

"Yes, of course." She said coldly and picked herself up. She started to move to touch her brother, then retracted her arm and hurried out of the room.

Konohamaru quickly followed.

----------

"Why are you giving us a C class mission?" Konohamaru whispered into the Hokage's ear. The group was standing at the gates and quite impatient to go.

Naruto looked down at the younger mind and smiled. "I'm worried about Midori. Her brother's health is important to her and she isn't taking the fact he got hurt well psychologically. She needs to get her mind off it for some amount of time."

"Alright Boss."

Naruto nodded and got back to business. "These 12 scrolls must be delivered to the Kazekage. They aren't anything important, just trade statistics and such, but don't loose them. I'll expect you back in two weeks." He turned his back and headed to the Hokage tower.

Midori headed straight out the doors ignoring all of her teammates. She had enough troubles on her own and she didn't want to worry about getting a few unimportant scrolls to Sand.

Clouds covered the sky and there wasn't much light, but there was no rain. The group walked several miles without stopping until they reached a clearing and decided to stop for lunch. Midori sat by herself on a rock while the three others sat and talked off to the side. The Uchiha didn't feel incredibly hungry. In fact, her insides were rolling.

She was angry. So angry that she had all her emotions bottled up inside to a dangerous limit. She wanted to kill Sasuke so much because he made her fail. She couldn't protect Isamu.

Midori was getting frustrated. It was like the week couldn't get any worse. She was put with a team that didn't even like her that much, her brother was almost murdered, and now she couldn't pick up the rice with her chopsticks. She finally slammed down her lunchbox and threw the wooden eating utensils at a nearby tree. One left a large dent in the side while the other shot straight through and embedded itself into the bush behind it.

"Kami!" She heard someone gasp from behind. She turned to see Kiku standing there. Her Hyuuga eyes were opened so while they threatened to fall out of her head. "Get a hold of yourself."

"I'm fine." Midori spat back. She wasn't in the mood for the annoying girl to bother her. She pushed past her and continued on the path they had been following.

Kiku waved Konohamaru over who led Katsu after him. He saw the damage that Midori could do and raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She got frustrated because she couldn't pick up some rice and threw her chopsticks at a tree."

"She did that with _chopsticks_?" Katsu asked while feeling the damage of the tree. "What is she?"

"She's very emotional right now. Try not to get her mad." Konohamaru suggested. "Let's go before she gets too far ahead of us."

The sprinted after Midori who was waiting for them half a mile away. Once they caught up the quartet continued their way to the Sand. Only the Uchiha girl noticed the strange shadow following them.

----------

"I'll take lookout." Midori informed her team in a dead tone. No one even tried to tell her otherwise so she stationed herself about half a mile away.

Midori was worried about her brother, but she had other troubles on her mind. Her team was being followed, and it wasn't by an ally. She concentrated her chakra and sent a clone to the camp to make sure that everyone was asleep before she did anything…drastic. When she was sure that everyone was in a deep slumber she quickly searched for the intruder.

"Looking for me?" A voice whispered in her ear and stabbed Midori in the back. She gasped and fell over. "Easy." He muttered.

"Wanna bet?" A voice sneered from above. The girl on the ground disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the real one jumped down. The enemy ninja barely had enough time to duck.

Midori had a kunai in each hand and was staring down her opponent with cold eyes. She didn't want to use her Sharingan because if one of her teammates stumbled onto her fight the outcome would be less then good. She watched the other man's moves and judged her own from those alone.

"You can't catch me." He huffed and disappeared.

The Uchiha snorted. "You're moving in slow motion from my point of view." She whispered next to his ear before spinning him around and pinning him to a nearby tree. "Why are you following us?" She noticed that his headband had the sound insignia on it.

"I'm not telling you." She slapped him twice. "You little bitch." He growled.

Midori sighed and reached into her back pocket with a free hand which withdrew a vial of bluish liquid. "Do you know what this is?"

"Do I look like a poison expert?"

"I expected that you wouldn't. It's a truth serum. I put a few drops down your throat and, basically, you temporarily loose your mind allowing me to extract all the information I could possible need." She uncorked the stopped and forced his mouth open.

He grunted beneath her and tried to get free, but was surprised by her monstrous strength. "What are you?"

"A ninja. Goodnight." She shoved a few drops into his mouth and he flopped over. Midori quickly entered his mind and found a projector sitting before her. She calmly walked over to it and pressed the play button. "Search: Reason for following." She said, her voice resounding all around the room.

The projector immediately changed the picture showing her scenes of several men talking. She could hear them telling the man to find the disguised group that was taking several important scrolls to an unknown destination.

"Search: Sound Base location." She commanded as a new idea jumped into her head.

The projector clicked again and changed to a map. There was a large star in the middle of one of the northern countries. As the map zoomed in she noticed that it was a heavily wooded area known for its harsh winters and blistering hot summers. She wondered why in the world anyone would build a base there.

"Search: Sasuke Uchiha." A man's handsome face came up and it seemed to be scowling. "I'm coming to get you next." She whispered and started to extract herself from the man's mind. If she stayed in any longer he would probably go mad and Konoha wouldn't be able to get more information out of him later.

When she came out she found herself in her body, but it wasn't in the middle of a forest. It was back at the camp next to the fire. Her attacker's body was bound, but somebody had taken care of the wounds that she had inflicted.

"Konohamaru-sensei, she's awake!" Kiku screamed and Midori wanted to cover her ears to keep them away from the girl's shrill voice. "Katsu saw you in the middle of the forest with that guy. We didn't know what had happened and-"

"I'm fine." Midori cut in while sitting up. She rubbed her fragile temple tenderly trying to ignore the oncoming headache. "I'm going to go back to Konoha. I'll take the Sound nin with me."

"Alright." Konohamaru said from the shadows causing Kiku to jump in surprise. Midori just looked at him calmly. "You'll leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Thank you sensei." She bowed her head. Midori missed the happy smile that spread across his features.

AN: I was wrong! It's Friday night and I just finished this. I won't be able to publish this until sometime tomorrow, but for now I'll have to stick with responses. Yay!

Super Blahblahblah: Yes, I hate it when I'm reading a fan fic and they leave you at a cliffhanger also. I go freaking crazy every week when the new chapters of Naruto and Bleach come out. Haha.

xXnarutofan-22Xx: Thanks for being my 2nd friend, after Tom of course.

Crazednarutogirl: Ha, watch me mention you again!

The Masquerade Moth: Okay, I tweaked the idea a little because Sasuke isn't coming back, but he's surprised that people took over his childhood home. Other than that, yes, great minds do think alike! People with bloodlines are jerks, except for Kimimaro, but that was only because he was so cool.

Kisa-chan the Otaku: Sasuke is an okay character in my opinion. I think he'll either turn out okay or die in the manga, but who knows? Maybe I'll be wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm on a roll! A water polo role that is! 3 wins no losses, Hell yeah!

Chapter 5

"Thanks, this ninja was on a lot of people's bingo books." Ibiki kicked the man in the stomach and smiled a predator's smile at Midori. The girl nodded her head and made her way out of the torture building and hurried towards the hospital.

The nurses didn't notice the black haired blur that rushed past them who had a sad spark in her green eyes. Midori didn't stop running until she reached her brother's room. She slowly opened the door then froze. The bed was empty.

"Excuse me." She stopped a nurse. "Where is the patient who was in this room?"

"He was moved to Intensive Care. Apparently somebody had attempted to kill him again, and he was only inches away from death. He's been stabilized but he's being kept there for protection." The shorter woman replied and Midori quickly thanked her.

She slowly made her way towards the ICU but was stopped by a shadow that seemed to be following her. The 18 year old girl stuck silently to the shadows and carefully hid her chakra. She silently felt around for her predator, but was surprised when a hand came out and held her mouth.

"Gottcha!" A feminine voice yelled and Midori nearly fell over from the sheer volume.

"Mother!" She yelled and tried to hit Sakura over the head. The older woman laughed and ducked. "Don't do that!"

"Hello to you too." She sighed.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I heard about Isamu through one of our men posted here-"

"You have men sent to watch me!"

"Do you think your father and I are stupid enough no to?"

"I can take care of myself."

"That's good. Now let's go look at Isamu. After Tsunade died there hasn't been one good medic in this village." Sakura hurried down the hallways feeling like she was back home. Midori rolled her green eyes and followed.

When they reached ICU, there were 4 ANBU men stationed in front. Naruto was standing with his back to the two women giving orders. Sakura snuck up behind him and tapped him of the shoulder.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He gasped when he caught sight of the Kunoichi. He looked over at Midori then back at Sakura. They had such an uncanny resemblance to each other that it was unnerving. The only differences were their hair colors and the Midori's eyes were set a little deeper, like Itachi's but not that much. Other than that they were almost exact copies of one another.

"I've come to look at Isamu." She announced and banged into the room.

The ANBU looked at Naruto as if they were asking about what to do, but the Hokage shook his head. He needed a medical nin of Sakura's rank. He followed her in and Midori brought up the rear. Sakura took one look at the medical equipment and started to go into a rage.

"Are you _trying_ to kill him?" She roared and immediately changed the amount of drip he was getting. She also went over to a medicine cabinet and took out two vials of liquid and put the original medicine that the doctors were giving him away.

"Sakura, those are poisons!" Naruto pointed out.

"I know that." She snarled back. She wasn't happy about the treatment that her son was receiving. The pink haired woman poured the contents of the first vial into the second and watched as the two mixed. She put a little bit of her chakra into it to make sure it was safe then dumped the whole thing into his drip bag.

Midori watched with mixed emotions. She was happy that her mother was here to help Isamu, but she worried that she would try to stop her. After a few more minuets Sakura had finished checking all of her son's conditions and predicted that he would wake up within a week.

A walkie talking of an ANBU member crackled to life and asked for the Hokage. Naruto answered it and excused himself from the mother and daughter duo, leaving them alone in the room. For the first time in several months, Midori was truly alone with her mother.

Sakura looked over at her daughter but didn't make a move towards her. "Midori-"

"Mom, please. No." She looked her straight in the eye. "Don't try and stop me."

"I wasn't. My old teammate needs to be killed and I'd love to be the one to do it, but I have to stay here and guard Isamu. By the way, your roots are starting to show."

Midori cursed under her breath and ran over to the mirror. Indeed, the black dye she had always used ever since she was 6 months old was beginning to fade out. "I have to go home and stain it."

"Wait." Sakura stopped her and hung onto her forearm. "I know a way that you can have a little fun with Sasuke before you kill him." She smiled dangerously and revealed her 'inner self' to Midori. "I doubt he ever forgot me. Go into the bathroom over there and wash all the dye out of your hair."

"I don't see a point to this."

"NOW!"

"Yes mother," She replied meekly and quickly went to do as she was told.

----------

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice was heard before the Hokage was actually seen. He burst into the room and looked around. "Where did Midori go and why is there a Kage Bunshin of you?"

"You always were an idiot." Sakura mumbled and spun around. She glared at Naruto and the 'Bunshin' did the same.

"I'm Midori." The 'Bunshin' sniffed.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I took the dye out."

"You took the dye _out_?" He blinked at her with disbelief. "But you were always black haired!"

"I've been dying it ever since she was born stupid." Sakura threw in. "I also need her to go out and retrieve a rare plant for me that I need to make a healing ointment. Can you spare her for a week?"

"Yeah, okay." He said while staring at the pair. "Did you two know you could pass off as twins?"

"Really?" Midori asked sarcastically. Naruto didn't catch it.

"Yeah! It's like I'm looking at my old teammate again."

"I'm still your teammate stupid."

Midori left the pair to bicker and headed to the Uchiha compound. She had to pack, and her mother had told her about the boxes of old stuff kept in the basement. She had an idea, but everything would have to be perfect to pull this trick off. She prayed to the gods that it would work.

She reached the front door and her eyes caught sight of old blood, most likely her brother's. She passed it and went down the basement steps. She caught sight of an old cardboard box and opened it up. Dust flew into her face and she coughed lightly. She pulled out her mother's old clothing that she wore when she was a little younger than Midori (AN: It's the uniform that she is seen wearing after Naruto returns after 2 ½ years, okay?).

She changed into the clothing right there in the middle of the basement and was surprised at how well it fit. She looked around the box a bit more and pulled out an old photograph. It was of four people, an older jounin with white hair, her mother smiling happily, the Hokage looking as much of an idiot as ever, and a brooding black haired boy. She recognized him from the image she had taken from the attacker's mind. Yes, he was handsome she had to admit, but he had nothing on her father.

She put the picture back and picked up the pack that she had readied earlier. It had everything she needed for the fight. Midori didn't look back as she headed out the door and then out of Konoha. He would kill Sasuke, even if she had to sacrifice herself.

AN: Yea! New chapter. No more until this weekend though. Busy, busy, busy! Leave a review and I'll be inspired!

SpeedDemon315: yeah, I know. I pity the guy who try's to kill my brother. He's dead meat….

Crazednarutogirl: You are a lovely person for reviewing.

Kyo-kun and Hatsuharu are hot: I know, reviews are hard to write. I'll read something, and then sit at the computer for 10 minuets trying to think of a stupid review! It's so annoying, but they're greatly appreciated by the author. By the way, Yuki is hot too. And Kakaeru (the vice-president) who, in my opinion, is also one of the coolest characters in the series.

The Masquerade Moth: Yep, it would be pretty fun to do that with Chopsticks. Kimimaro was too cool to die in my opinion.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I feel inspired…my muse has be reincarnated. I also have decided to do a little disclaimer that will work with every single chapter of this story. Me no own Naruto. Okay, now that you understand that it pertains to all chapters of this story.

Chapter Six…I wanna Oreo

After two days of traveling through nothing but clear skies and chirping birds, the snow was quite unpleasant. Midori was struggling to get herself out of a ditch at the present. She was in the middle of snow country, but she knew it would only snow for about another 2 miles, then it would be clear again. She hoped. She was suddenly very glad she had made her mother giver her 3 months to finish her assignment instead of a week. It had been a last minuet arrangement, but it worked out fine.

With one last ounce of strength she pulled herself out and crawled towards a forest. It looked a little less cold in there and there wasn't any snow under some of the trees. She settled herself there and tried to warm herself. She formed a sign with one hand and blew on a small pile of twigs. The pile ignited and soon she had a small fire blazing.

Midori looked down to find that all her clothing was soaked through. She stripped down to her underwear and placed the wet garments next to the fire as she changed into her extra set of clothing.

Once finished she put some snow from the open field into a pot and set it to boil over her growing flames. She strayed a little to find firewood, but close enough to make sure that the small fire wouldn't set the forest ablaze. She kept her senses alert and recognized every living creature in a quarter mile radius. It was rather overwhelming, but she could handle it.

She went back to the fire and sat down. She didn't realize that moments after she plopped down that she had fallen asleep.

----------

"Shit!" Midori cursed as she suddenly woke up. Her eyes widened as she realized that somebody sat across the fire from her and was poking at the glowing logs.

"You really shouldn't curse. It's less than becoming." He commented.

He looked up and she saw he had white hair and wore rimmed glasses. He looked a few years older than her, but not that much. He also wore a sound headband tied to his forehead.

"Why are you here?" Midori asked.

"Do you really think I would be heartless enough to let somebody freeze to death out here?" He snorted and his light blue eyes smiled although the smile never reached his mouth. "What is a Kunoichi like you doing in theses wastelands anyways?"

"Who ever said I was a ninja?"

"You may not be wearing a head plate but your every action deceives you. You are most undoubtly a ninja, although your style is much different from most. To tell the truth, it's quite intriguing."

Midori snorted and sat up. "Alright, you've got me there." She eyed him. "You must be some sort of medic-nin."

"Just as my father was." He stood up. "But you never answered my first question. What are you doing out here?"

"Running away."

"Ah, you're a missing nin?"

"Yes." She lied. She was suddenly very thankful she had inherited her father's supreme lying skills. "I was actually looking for Sound. I've hard it's a good place to go for people like myself." She smiled predatorily but the man didn't seem shaken.

"We're always on the lookout for another good recruit. Of course, there'll be a few tests to make sure you're up to par with our levels." He gave a small smile and closed his eyes. "But I doubt you'll have much trouble with them. Let's get out of this cold though. It's unhealthy."

He started walking away as Midori threw snow onto the campfire. Since her stuff was already packed up, she just had to go and follow the mysterious man.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Midori."

"Any last name."

"Not that I'd care to admit. Don't you have a name too?" She asked, changing the subject.

He looked back through his glasses as if waiting for her. "I'm called Yuu." He walked off and Midori had to hurry to catch up with him. The pair only walked against the blizzard for 10 minuets before they reached a Sound post. Yuu opened a door and quickly ushered her inside.

"Who's the Dame?" A gruff voice asked and tried to grab at Midori. The Uchiha easily dodged, but ended up falling onto the group.

"Leave her alone. She's a new recruit." Yuu ordered.

"Yes sir." The older man said back respectfully with a bow. He helped Midori up while the white haired man watched the scene. "'scuse my poor manners miss."

"Yes." She said and wiped some dirt off her pant leg.

She followed Yuu down a passageway. The tunnel sloped downwards running underground. Midori followed it with careful steps but didn't believe that anything would come out to get her.

"You can stay here." The man announced and pushed his gold rimmed glasses up him nose. "Shower and change. The Sound's leader will be back within the hour and if he finds you less than suitable you'll have to be killed." He silently closed the door and left Midori to herself.

The Uchiha looked around the small room and sighed before looking at the clothing she was wearing. It was in better shape then her other set, so she decided to stay with it. She stretched her arms out over hear head and her muscles groaned in protest. She suddenly realized how good that shower sounded and set off to the bathroom.

----------

"He's ready for you." Yuu called through the door. "Are you decent?"

"Yes, I am." She called back and opened the door. She had dressed in her regular ninja clothing, but had a few surprises stuffed in several places. Yuu either didn't notice or didn't really care.

He silently led her down a nearby hallway and several different passages until her reached a tall oak door. Yuu quickly opened it and ushered Midori in. "Here she is my lord."

The tall raven haired man turned to look at the new arrivals. A look of pure shock flickered in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. Only Midori and Yuu had seen it. "Welcome." He said. "Might I ask what your name is?"

"Midori."

"And you last name?"

"Haruno." She said without hesitation. It wasn't really a lie. Some girls took their mother's last name instead of their father's.

Her uncle's eyebrow raised a centimeter. "So you're Sakura's child?"

"Yes," Midori said bowing. "She is my mother."

"Might I inquire who the father was?"

Midori wasn't feeling comfortable with all the questions but began her lies again. "I don't know. She never told me." She glared at the ground and tightened her fists. "She never told me _anything_." Inside she was cheering because of her great acting.

"Yuu," The Leader's voice cut through her thoughts. "Make sure I don't get carried away."

"Yes my lord."

The older Uchiha crouched into a fighting stance and Midori replied with one of her own. She knew that she couldn't win this without her Sharingan, but it was better than being exposed. She called on her own reserves of knowledge and waited for the first strike.

The two ninja circled each other waiting for the other to attack. It was more than a minuet before Midori lashed out. Sasuke blocked the punches and kicks, but her strength surprised her. She retreated back a few feet and the pair circled each other again. Apparently Sasuke didn't think she was enough of a threat to use his Sharingan. She much as she wanted to prove him wrong she wouldn't. It would probably blow her cover.

Sasuke suddenly attacked out of nowhere. One minuet he was in front of her than the next he was behind her. She pretended that her eyes couldn't follow his movements even though she could see him perfectly. Midori let a few attacks lightly hit her but she fended the worst of them off. When her uncle backed away she panted heavily appearing tired.

The Sound lord let his arms drop and motioned Yuu to come over. "You've been wanted an assistant, correct?"

"Yes my lord. I have been requesting one."

"I found you one." He looked over at Midori who gave him a poisonous smile. She didn't want to be some _assistant_ to Sasuke's right hand man. She felt completely degraded and was a few seconds away from ripping both their heads off. If Yuu hadn't escorted her out of the room, there would be one less Sharingan user in the room and it wouldn't be Midori.

AN: Woo, finally done. I was going to cut it off right before the fight, but it felt a little short and this is a better ending for this chapter. **Review please, I BEG OF YOU!** My muse doesn't feed itself you know! Out of the over 100 hits I got last chapter only 6 people bothered to review. Big thank yous to those people, you don't realize how much I appreciate it. For the others: Shame on you. How long does it take to write a nice good job letter or tell me how I can improve? So please, do unto others as you would wish done unto yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm starting to feel somewhat inspired, but I unfortunately have "not that many reviews-itis", so please help me with the cure and review. Reviews are as cool as chocolate ice cream.

Current music: HIM

Chapter 7

Yuu led Midori down a corridor and pointed at a door. "You'll be living in there next to me." He ordered and she nodded. Ever since their group consisting of the two young adults and Sasuke reached the Sound capital Yuu was giving the Sharingan mistress a tour of the main building. It was huge and would be as hard to memorize as the Akatsuki Headquarters.

The white haired man led Midori back out into the main hallway and towards the offices. He took her into one of the larger ones and told her that was her work room. Behind them there was another room and he told her that it was his lab. She wasn't allowed in there without permission or without him.

"If you have any questions knock on my door. Your first assignment is rearranging all the files by last name in the cabinet." He slipped into his room and Midori began the annoying task of sort.

The thing was, she hated sorting with an untold passion.

Back at the headquarters her mother had made her spend most of her free time sorting medical files, and her she was doing that again. The Uchiha felt like she was going to rip anyone who pisses her off be pinned to the stone wall upside down and have senbon in all their painful pressure points.

When she was part way through the 'N's there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called, not letting irritation cling to her voice.

An older woman with long hair walked in and looked at Midori strangely. "Who the hell are you?"

"Midori Haruno." The pink haired girl snapped back.

The woman's eyes widened as she noticed the last name and the pink hair. She remembered them from an unwelcome memory, but pushed the thoughts back. It couldn't be the same woman. She was far too young.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or is there something you want?" The irritated Uchiha inquired.

"I need to see my son." She said back and barged into the workroom. "YUU!" She heard her scream before the door slammed shut.

Midori went back to filing, but an unfamiliar voice popped up in the back of her head.

**'Why that pig headed hair freak!'**

'Who the hell are you?'

**'Inner Midori. Look at me as your conscience.' ** Her inner self snorted.

'Whatever, just let me get my work done.' Midori sighed as Inner Midori went to think up new ways to kill the woman who had treated her so rudely.

When the door slammed open again the Uchiha didn't even bother to look up. She knew it was that annoying old woman and she wouldn't be worth the effort. She noticed that somebody was standing right in front of her, but she ignored her until a voice broke her thoughts.

"Midori." A masculine voice asked. Inner Midori snickered.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Midori pretended to be surprised. "I was absorbed in my work."

"That's good." He nodded. "The woman who just came in here was my mother. She's allowed to come and go as she pleases."

"Alright." Midori answered trying not to appear ticked off. She didn't like the thought of the annoying woman coming and going in her office whenever she pleased. "This was the last file by the way."

He looked somewhat shocked. "You mean you already finished?" He looked at her over the rims of his glasses. "That job was supposed to take you two days."

**'The gods know we've had plenty of practice.'** Inner Midori sighed.

'I don't remember you ever being there!'

**'I was there! You just didn't realize it.'**

'Well Inner Me….can I call you something other than inner me?'

**'Why?'**

'Because it makes the both of us sound like idiots.'

**'Call me Momo if you're so picky then!' **

"Midori?"

"Yeah?" Asked the Uchiha girl, snapping back to reality.

"Are feeling alright?" His blue eyes gazed steadily at her.

She nodded and quickly hurried to catch up with him. She was really trying to ignore the comments that Momo was making, but it was incredibly hard.

**'Whoa, we have a really hot boss.'**

'I _really_ don't need those thoughts right now.' Midori snapped back.

**'Hey, settle down. It's not like he can read minds or anything. If there's one thing I know though is that he is smoking. I mean his eyes are-'**

Midori just started ignoring her inner self and let her ramble on and on in the back of her head while she followed said 'hottie' to get ready for dinner. The Kunoichi felt a shiver go up her spine as she realized Momo was reciting a poem about Yuu's lips. She really needed to figure out how to block her alter ego out.

Dinner wasn't really dinner. It was more like a formal event happening every year according to Yuu. Apparently she had come on the 5th anniversary of Lord Orochimaru's death when he had been killed by his two ex-teammates Tsunade and Jiraiya who had also perished in the battle. There would be a memorial held and then a big party.

She went into her room and quickly prepared for the party. After her shower she realized that she didn't have a single garment that would be appropriate for the 'ball'. There was a small knock on her door, so she quickly threw on a robe to cover herself.

"Yes?" She asked the younger girl who seemed to be cowering before her.

"Master Yuu asked for Saki to send something up for Mistress Midori and help her change." The girl whispered. She held up a neatly folded article of clothing.

Midori invited her in and Saki immediately set to work. Her movements seemed forced, zombie like. The Uchiha was a little scared by her actions, but pushed it aside when she let her dress her in the beautiful whit kimono with black bamboo shoots sprouting from the bottom. The obi was red with white butterflies.

"You are finished mistress." Saki announced and help up a mirror so that Midori could inspect her hair and makeup. She found it to her liking and told the strange girl so. "Master has instructed Saki to bring you down to the memorial. Please follow Saki." She started out the door and Midori quickly followed. For a short girl she sure walked fast. Midori had trouble keeping up with her, although the heavy kimono wasn't helping.

Saki suddenly stopped in front of a large set of doors so suddenly that Midori almost fell over her. Without a word, she shoved the doors open and the Uchiha gulped when the entire congregation looked at her. There had to be at least 400 people in the room. It looked suspiciously like a western wedding.

Then she noticed that a concealing justsu had been taken off the kimono. Instead there was a western bride's gown. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room. She finally realized what she had gotten herself into, but before she could run away she caught sight of a man making several hand signs in the back. He had used a mind control jutsu on her.

**'Smooth, you just walked straight into a trap.'** Momo snorted. Midori found herself inside….her head. There were a few things of little to no interest except for the large television occupying a wall. She saw herself walking down the aisle and to her utter dismay Yuu was standing on the end. At least it would have been better than if it were Sasuke. That would have been incest.

"Crap!" She yelled, "I can't get out of here."

"**Obviously…**" A sarcastic voice snorted from the shadows. Midori turned to find a black haired girl with the Sharingan who looked like the old her. "**Now we're going to be married to creepy over there.**" She jerked her thumb over at the monitor and scrunched her face up.

Midori sighed and rubbed her temples. She looked at the screen and deduced that there was no way out of her head. The only thing she could do it sit back and watch the horror film. She could kill all of them later, no doubt but for now she would have to roll with the punches. Not that she had a choice anyways.

AN: Yeah, I'll pick up from there next chapter, as always. And please people, don't make me yell at you again for not reviewing. Out of 60 hits I only got 7 reviews. There are 53 people reading this that I believe have no right to read at all. I write for you, so please be considerate and do something for me, okay?

The Masquerade Moth: You are like my favorite person right now. :. As for Kakashi….bwahaha. He's here, he's there, he's friggen everywhere! To tell you the truth, I have no clue. I don't believe in structured writing (which kills my English teachers) so all this is off the top of my head. Maybe I'll include him somewhere near the end, but I don't think so within the next few chapters. We'll see, no?

SpeedDemon315: My sister in reviewlessness! I sit here and twitch as I see the hits go up but the reviews don't. It drives me insane! But anyways, I hope this chapter cleared up a few things for you.

Riiiceballe: Erg, I'm no good at fight scenes as you may have noticed rubs back of neck sheepishly but I will try for longer and more detailed in the near future. Whoops, did I just let a spoiler out? Mehehe.

Pvt. Prinny: Hey, not sweat, stuff happens. The other day I was trying to print something out but the stupid printer in my room wasn't working, so then I went downstairs and found out there wasn't any ink in that one, then I checked the other one to find that it had been frizzled from a power surge or something. I'm not sure if my history teacher bought it at first, but when she got a (handwritten) note she accepted it. I think I just wrote an Aesop's fable right there…


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here we go again….

Chapter 8

"Got any queens?" Midori asked Momo. Her other self shook her head and the original drew a card.

"**Got any queens?**" Momo asked.

"I asked you that!" Midori raged. Momo shook her head but Midori didn't let down. "You cheater! Why are we even playing this anyways?"

"**I remember you getting bored then challenging me to go fish if my memory is serving me correctly.**" The raven haired woman scoffed. "**If you want to forfeit than that's quite alright with me.**"

Midori had to admit that her other self really knew how to push her buttons. "Fine, here you go." She threw the card at Momo who easily caught it. Before she could ask for another card an alarm went off from somewhere in the depths of the Uchiha's mind. "What's that?"

"**That means it is time for you to go back.**" She sighed. "**We'll finish up the game next time you're here. Later.**" Momo saluted her mockingly before she began to disappear from sight.

The next thing she knew she was back in her body and sitting next to Yuu in his office. The man who had had the mind control jutsu on her casually strolled out before anything….catastrophic could be inflicted on him.

"What's going on?" The Uchiha demanded.

Yuu rubbed his temples. "We're married."

"I got _that_ part!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "Why me, and why not ask instead of all that mind control and concealing?"

"I got the recommendation from Lord Sasuke himself. Apparently he was a close friend of your mother's at one point in time. From the data he had gathered he decided that you're almost a copy of your mother. Except, you have a better temperament."

_I'll give you a better temperament when you're done singing your song buster._ Midori growled. Momo snickered and told her to stop complaining. She was married to a really good looking guy who didn't seem like such a bad person.

"From that data he decided that we'd be a perfect match." He saw the murderous look flash through Midori's eyes. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I had a choice either."

"Oh, it looked like you sure put up a fight at the alter." The woman snorted.

"I don't think I can beat Lord Sasuke." He sniffed. Midori got the drift that he wanted to add yet at the end of the sentence. "We're stuck like this for now, alright?"

Midori crossed her arms and turned her back. She knew it was a childish thing to do, but she found it necessary. She knew her new husband was probably rolling his eyes, but she didn't care. She knew it was the perfect way to gather information about Sasuke. Yuu was his right hand man and, from what she had heard maids gossiping about earlier, his heir.

(I know this is a really random place to have an author's note, but I want to inform everyone that this is the spot where I got a very bad case of writer's block. If the story sucks from here please forgive this sorry one.)

An idea popped into her head. She could play "good wife" and help Yuu defeat Sasuke. She would be the one to give the final killing stroke; her husband could take care of part of it. After that she had two choices. She could take her place as Queen of Oto next to Yuu and help him build an empire that could surpass Leaf one day. She could also destroy the Sound nation; wipe it out politically by killing Yuu. She didn't want to get innocent people involved, but if she went with that plan it would be necessary.

She turned to look back at Yuu. He was sitting at her desk looking through a file, and then pulled it out. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he read the small packet quickly before taking about another one and putting it with the first. Midori had to admit that he was handsome. Too bad she would probably have to kill him later.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Fine what?"

"I'll help you with whatever." She informed him and waved a hand in the air.

He looked at her suspiciously and nodded his head. Midori knew not to try anything too soon. Her husband would sleep with one eye open giving her no chances for attack. She shrugged it off and started back to her room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Yuu.

"Back to my room."

"You sleep with me now." He ordered.

Midori bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. He opened the door to the room that she was never allowed to go into and she gasped. It was a lab. Hundreds of test tubes stood against all the walls, many of which appeared to be blood. It was incredibly neat and there wasn't so much a stray paper sitting out of place. If her mother had been there, she would have been in heaven. Midori laughed at that thought.

She noticed that Yuu was waiting for her at the other end. She quickly hurried and caught up while he unlocked the only other door in the room. It swung open to reveal a large room. It was lavishly furnished with a couch, a large TV, several game consuls, and basically all of any person's entertainment needs. There were 6 doors connected to the room. One was the door that Midori and Yuu had gone in through, but the other five were lined up neatly.

"The door to the far left is the bedroom. There is already a bathroom and closet in there. The next one is the library and also my study. The next two are spare bedrooms and the last is a second bathroom." He finished and she walked over to the main bedroom.

It was large and somewhat plain. She went to the closet and wasn't surprised when she found women's clothing there. It looked a lot more expensive than what she had been wearing though. She slipped into a pair of pajamas and went over to the bed. Yuu was already there. He was dressed modestly and Midori could hear Momo sigh in annoyance.

The Uchiha girl climbed onto her side and turned so that her back was to his. They bid each other a quiet good night and she was asleep in seconds.

AN: Please, do not shoot me! Things have been crazy lately, and this story isn't helping. I have such bad writers block right now that it's driving me crazy! Also excuse the shortness of this chapter. It was this or nothing.

On a sadder note, I have bad news. I won't be able to post anything for the next month for this story. In fact, I may even have to delete it. I really don't like this idea because it's going _nowhere_. Also, it's getting in the way of sports and school. When I wake up on the weekends the first thought that comes to my mind isn't 'Yay! Time to go write a new chapter!' it's: 'Time for school work, then going out with my friends, then more school work, then practice, ect.' If I do post anything within the next month it will probably be a few one shots. Once again, I'm very sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Wow, this caught up to me in the middle of a busy time. I never really realized how much of a distraction this was from school work, and my 3.0 is very depressing to look at. Please excuse my lack of updates, this student needs to work her ass off to get a 4.0 and get into AP French and English.

Chapter 9

Sasuke sat at his desk and tapped him pen while attempting to listen to Yuu give his report. The young man seemed as productive as before he was married two months ago, but there seemed to be an air of superiority around him that was never there before. At first the sound king had thought it was the pride of having been married and own a loving wife, but it wouldn't seem to go away.

"My lord, are you feeling well?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Everything is fine." He laced his fingers together and looked over at his heir. It was a shame that the boy wasn't his own, but he had little choice since he discovered that his body was sterile. Yuu was smarter than his father, a better fighter, and more loyal. "Although, there is something I've been wanting to do for several years now."

He quickly ordered the younger man to get a small party of his best men together and prepare them for a journey. It was about time that he paid his old country a visit.

----------

Midori was not enjoying this. She and Yuu were traveling under the disguise of a daimyo's younger son and his new wife while the three other men plus Sasuke were acting as attendants. Her clothing was rather stuffy, and the hot, wet summers of fire country were not helping. She also didn't enjoy the task of dying her hair black again.

The Uchiha didn't know why she was going back to Leaf, but she didn't like it. She knew that the men that were taken were Sasuke's strongest and notorious S class criminals. She had sent her mother a note by bird, and hoped that the news would reach in time. She was only half a day's walk away from the city, but it would be shorter since the men were running and she was following them on a galloping horse.

After and hour of hard running, or in Midori's case riding, they finally reached the gates of Konoha. She looked down and noticed that she was too late. Her note had fallen off the bird's claw and into the mud where it now lay, completely unreadable.

"State your name and purpose!" A guard called down.

Yuu quickly shouted back their names and titles and that they were visiting to observe the chunin tournament that was happening the next day. The gates quickly opened and they were ushered inside. A ninja greeted them and offered to take Yuu to see the Hokage. Sasuke secretly nodded so that the ninja couldn't see and Yuu accepted.

"The lady over there will take your luggage and people that aren't coming with you to the office to an apartment." He added.

"Thank you." Midori said shyly and Yuu guided her arm to be placed in the crook of his own. He didn't like the look that the other ninja was giving his wife. Momo smirked.

'**He is so in love with you.**'

'Isn't that the point?'

'**You really don't feel bad about doing something like this to him do you?**'

'Might I remind you he is the heir of the man who is trying to burn down Konoha and trying to kill my father?'

'**Oh yeah.**'

She noticed the Hokage building looked the same as before. The green eyed girl suspected that Naruto and her mother were inside working. Perhaps Isamu had gotten better faster than expected and joined them. Her heart lightened and she kept a steady pace up to the office.

She was surprised when she saw her mother acting as a secretary for Naruto and Sakura looked equally surprised that Midori had her arms looped with a man. Midori quickly tucked a loose hair behind her ear and her mother got the signal. Pretend that she hadn't been recognized yet. Sakura excused herself to go and announce them to the Hokage.

As they went in, Midori noticed that Sasuke's eyes lingered on her mother. She had a sudden urge to beat the pulp out of her uncle but resisted and continued inside. Apparently Sakura had gotten the news that Midori was undercover with a group of unknown men to Naruto because when the entered he didn't seemed shocked in any way.

"Good afternoon Yuu-sama."

"Hokage-sama, thank you for allowing my new wife and I to view the chunin selection of this year."

"Of course, it was nothing."

"Oh, it was something. All the seats are sold out and apparently the participants this year are as interesting as those the year that you took the test." Yuu made small talk.

"Oh, I doubt that there will ever be a group more interesting than the one that I was in." Naruto laughed. "I'm sorry this is so soon, but I'm afraid that you'll have to leave now. The selections are tomorrow and I have very little of the paper work done." Each man stood up and bowed to each other.

During the conversation, Sakura and Midori were having a conversation of there own, but without words. A shift in position and a twirl of a strand of hair could tell the other what was happening. And Sakura was surprised at was happening.

Midori played with the fourth nail on her right hand, and then bent the finger back before seating her hands in her lap left over right. Sakura knew right away that her daughter really was married to the man next to her. Through several similar gestures back her and her daughter talked about her health, Midori was perfectly healthy, and if there was any news. The Uchiha girl told her that she didn't know why she was there, but it seemed suspicious.

That's all they had time for.

"Come along dearest." Yuu interrupted.

"Yes sir." She rose gracefully and bowed her head to Naruto. The Hokage returned the gesture and sat down when the group was gone.

"Sakura-"

"I'm okay Naruto." She cut him off. "But Midori might not be."

"What happened?"

"She's married to a man she doesn't want to be married to."

"SHE MARRIED SASUKE?"

"No you idiot." She said angrily. "That Yuu boy."

"Oh, okay."

"She also doesn't know why they came here. She suspects that there might be some sort of attack but would like to find their motives. She thinks she may be able to get the information out of the white haired boy. She has him almost completely under her spell."

Naruto looked thoughtful. "How would she get this information?"

Sakura blinked, and then paled. "Sh-she wouldn't do something like that!" Her eyes widened. "She is way too young to be doing _anything_ like that."

"I choose not to respond to that." Naruto shuddered and emerced himself in paperwork. "When the time comes, if there is an attack, then you and I will handle Sasuke while the rest of the jounins and ANBU handle whatever backup they brought. Plus Gaara will be here, so no worries. Sasuke never was _that_ smart to think of the fact that there are two kages, 50 ANBU and over 100 jounin in one stadium."

Sakura neither agreed nor disagreed. Whatever was coming, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

AN: My muse temporarily lives, all thanks to SpeedDemon315. SpeedDemon, thank you for the lovely ideas. You got my brain working again! Merci beaucoup!

As usual, press the review button and review please. Thanks. I have no trouble waiting to start the next chapter if I am unhappy with the number of responses I get back. Another month seems easy to put off updating. So, please remember.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I finally made it to ten chapters. This feels like some sort of turning point in my life.

I would like to make a point also. I'm very French, so I believe that nudity isn't something horrible like most Americans make it out to be. Hello people, it's your body. So, for those who are uncomfortable with nudity without sexual inter course then too bad. Just pretend they're clothed and in a living room, alright? I've also bumped up the rating, just to keep things safe because of this and future violence.

Chapter 10

Midori watched as a servant opened a door for herself and Yuu. It was the apartment that would serve as their quarters during their visit. She was silently happy that Sasuke and the rest of their entourage were placed on the other side of the building. She didn't need them snooping in on the two of them, and her uncle was just creepy. He was looking her mother up and down not half an hour ago.

Yuu ushered her in and she looked around the room. It looked expensive so Naruto must have put them on the 'important guests' list. It was a comfortable suite with a front room and living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a large bedroom behind another door.

The servant quickly put the couple's belonging into the bedroom and left them directions to call down to the desk if they needed anything. Midori sighed and flopped down onto the bed while Yuu took out one of his books and began to read. The Uchiha rolled onto her side and eyed her husband.

Yes, he was smart and good looking, kind to her and would probably make a good father. To say the least, he was probably the man of her dreams except for one detail; he was loyal to her uncle who was still obsessed with killing her father. She knew that she had distracted his attention away from Sasuke temporarily, but for how long?

**'Not very long. You two haven't even slept together yet.'** Momo snorted.

'You have a really bad habit of butting in at the wrong times.' Midori scowled into the comforter of the bed.

**'I make a point to do so.'**

Midori rolled her eyes and brought her head up. She suddenly felt tired as the traveling started to catch up with her. She was asleep before she even knew what was happening.

When she woke up, the sky was getting dark. She listened closely and realized that it was the sound of the shower that woke her up. Momo suggested something completely outrageous to Midori.

'I will _not_ do that!'

**'You should. It would work for getting him completely devoted to you!'**

'And what if the plan backfires? What if I get completely devoted to him?'

**'Well then, that still leaves Sasuke out so mission accomplished.'**

'This had better work.' Midori growled and walked over to the bathroom.

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. It was a little humid inside, but it wasn't too bad. She blushed when she saw the shower and was thankful that the bottom half of the glass was frosted.

"Midori _what_ are you doing?" He asked while desperately looking around for something to cover himself with. There was nothing.

The green eyed girl never realized how gorgeous her husband was under all of the clothing that he wore. He had also let his hair down and removed his glasses. She suddenly realized that he had talked to her and snapped out of her daze.

"Taking a shower." She said as if he had asked her the time of the day. She quickly started undressing.

"There's another bathroom a few feet away."

"It's too small."

"For showering?"

She was naked and sliding the door open. It was a large shower. "Yes, for showering."

Yuu was with his back towards here and looked very tense. "I could go use that one then-"

"No, this one is big enough for the both of us." She walked over to him and stood on her tip toes so that her mouth was next to his ear. "Are you shy?"

She felt him shiver and Momo smirked. **'Told you it would work.'**

'It won't if you don't leave me alone!' She hissed and Momo went away.

Yuu turned his head to that he could see her face. "What are you trying to do?"

"Take a shower with my husband of course." She laughed. Her wet hair was dripping cold drops of water down her back since she wasn't under the water, but she quickly got herself focused again.

Yuu narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. "No seduction?"

"Well, maybe." She tilted her head to the side and smirked confidently. She knew she was winning. She kissed the base of his neck before turning around to go back to the water. She stood under it for a moment before a set of arms wrapped around her waist.

She'd won.

----------

She was lying down in bed with Yuu as he lay sleeping beside her. She had learned three things over the past four hours. One, he was a really good kisser, among with other things. Two, Sasuke was planning to lure Naruto and Sakura away to kill Naruto and take away Sakura. Three, that was going to happen tomorrow. She had learned the Yuu didn't like the plan all that much because of the kidnapping, but apparently it was so that Midori and Sakura could be together.

No one bought that story.

She sighed and pulled the covers closer around her. It was only 11 pm, and although Yuu was worn out, Midori had quickly recovered her strength. She silently left the bed and put on her ninja clothing tucking away a few weapons here and there.

After a few moments of staring at her sleeping husband she jumped out the fifth story window and made her way over the rooftops to the Hokage offices. It seemed as if Sakura and Naruto had been waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Sakura hissed.

"I had things to take care of."

"Your father and I-"

"Daddy is here?"

"Yes." A deep voice whispered next to her ear. She twisted around and came up behind him with a kunai at his throat. "You're loosing your edge."

"I've been out of practice for a while now." She sighed and took the sharp knife away from my father's throat. "I haven't allowed myself to use half my strength." She cut to the chase and told them everything she knew, leaving out the part that she had slept with Yuu. Her father would probably kill him and then her mother would use his body parts for her medical experiments.

Naruto and Sakura looked worried and quickly started mapping out a plan with Itachi. Midori wondered how her father had gotten in with permission, especially with the Hokage standing right there, but put that thought aside temporarily.

"I have a plan." Naruto announced and stood up from his desk. "Teme definitely won't see this coming."

If smiles could kill, Sasuke would be chopped into pieces and being eaten by Venus fly traps. Midori was suddenly a little nervous, but listened to what her mother's old teammate had to say.

---------

Ugh, I have lots and lots of tests to study for. On a better note, winter water polo starts tomorrow, so I'll be in a scary good mood for the rest of the week and maybe get chapter 11 out by mid next week or earlier.

Unless you don't review. So please, REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Mhm, I would like to thank the select people I asked assistance from a whole lot. If I could give you guys a cookie, I would.

Also, for everyone else, I have a request. If I tell you now though, you'll forget by the end of this chapter, so I'll just tell you later. Thanks!

Chapter 11

"They still use this stadium?" Midori heard Sasuke mutter from somewhere behind her. Their group of three was slowly filing into the large building with the rest of the spectators.

From what her mother had told her, it had been used for decades as the site for the last rounds of the chuunin exams. Naruto himself had fought Neji Hyuuga there, and won. She smirked and wondered what the Hyuuga's face must have looked like. They were a proud clan, to proud for their own good. Not that her fathers was any better before her killed all of them, she reminded herself.

Yuu gently guided her to a seat with an extraordinary view. Sasuke had disappeared somewhere, probably to go set up. The rest of the henchmen were spread out around the stadium so that they could take care of ninja easier and without getting in each other's way.

Everyone around her began to quiet down as Naruto walked onto the Kage viewing platform. The Kazekage rose out of his chair and greeted his old friend. Although she couldn't hear what Naruto and Gaara were speaking about, she guessed that the red haired man knew what was going on and had set up his own defenses.

Naruto beamed and turned to look down at the crowd. The line of genins looked back up at him as if he was a god. The graduates were mostly Konoha ninja, but there were also a few Sand and Grass mixed in.

As Naruto gave his opening speech, the stadium was dead silent and his words echoed against the walls. He spoke about peace between all the nations and welcomed the lords and people who had traveled to come and watch. Once he finished the crowd applause quickly and the first mach began.

Midori pretended to watch, but she was actually meditating. She felt her chakra being built up in her eyes, but didn't switch them to Sharingan yet. With the extra time she took to build up the chakra, she could hold the Sharingan for that much longer.

It wasn't until the 3rd match when she felt something was happening. The Sound ninja who were spread across the arena were making fast hand signs and she recognized them as the sleeping jutsu. She looked up to see that Sasuke was almost behind Naruto and that her mother was positioned to take out the Hench men. It was time to start moving.

She raised her arms and Naruto knew the signal. He turned barely in time to dodge Sasuke's attack, but the attack instead went into Gaara's throat. The Kazekage started choking and his eyes grew wide, but then her collapsed into sand. It had just been a clone.

Suddenly the jutsu that had been all over the arena disappeared. Every single person who had been inside was just an illusion. She felt Yuu jump up beside her. "We have to help Lord Sasuke." He insisted.

"No." She said. "I'm afraid I can't." She started sliding off her kimono and revealed her ninja clothing under it. She also had the Konoha head band which she tied to her head.

"Traitor." He hissed and jumped away towards where Sasuke was fighting Naruto. Midori took a moment to look down and saw her mother pummel one of the men.

Then she saw him. She had been convinced he was dead, but apparently not. Orochimaru. She cursed and jumped down to confront him before her got too close to her mother or the Hokage.

"You had us quite convinced Midori Haruno." The snake man laughed.

"We could say the same for you." She heard a masculine voice respond from behind her. "I'll take care of this." She knew it was her father so she nodded and jumped away to stop Yuu from distracting Naruto.

As she started running, she made several hand signs and activated her Sharingan. The familiar power felt like an old friend that she hadn't seen in a long time as she jumped onto the field where the battle had moved. She jumped out at Yuu who saw her coming and deflected her attack, but not before Sasuke saw her eyes, the ones that matched his own.

"Yuu, take care of Naruto." He told the younger man. The medic nin nodded and charged at the Hokage. "Well, where on earth did you get those eyes?"

"I hear it's a coming trait in my family; the Uchihas." She replied and rolled her eyes.

"Now tell me, who are your real parents?" He asked and started to attack her. She jumped out of the way and blocked a kunai he had thrown with a kunai of her own and watched his moves carefully. He made none.

"I told the truth when I said my mother is Sakura Haruno." She told him. "But I lied about my father. His name is Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. She smirked and knew what was going through his head. He thought that his plans shouldn't have worked out that way, and Itachi shouldn't have had children, yet alone with his Sakura. He threw several shuriken which she deflected. He walked over to Yuu who was trying to find a weak spot in Naruto, who was patiently waiting for Sasuke to get back, and told him to handle Midori.

Both pairs must have fought for over an hour. Midori and Yuu were exhausted, but Naruto and Sasuke still seemed to have a never ending energy source. Midori took a risk and glanced at the other side of the field. Her mother had joined her father after getting rid of the henchmen and they were both attacking Orochimaru. He seemed to be having trouble keeping them off him, and his old age wasn't helping.

He squinted and realized that a kunai was coming straight towards his heart and he couldn't get out of the way in time. He fell to the floor laughing with his last few gasping breaths. Sasuke had seen his teacher fall and then realized who had been the one to do it: Itachi.

He quickly sprinted over. "I've been looking for you." He growled.

"Hey, am I suddenly not important?!" Naruto yelled, annoyed that Sasuke had ran away from their fight.

"Shut up dobe, I'll get to you later." He snarled and started attacking his brother. After nearly a minuet, Itachi had him on the ground with a kunai next to his throat. "Damn."

"I left you alive so that you could have a chance in life." Itachi whispered into his ear. "I should have killed you with the rest of the clan. I'll take care of that now."

Before Sasuke could make a move to escape Itachi had plunged the sharp knife deep into his younger brother's throat.

Midori had her back to the elder's fight, so she hadn't seen Sasuke being killed. But Yuu had.

"Lord Sasuke." He whispered, his eyes widening. Midori had been holding a kunai, and he fell on it without making a move to deflect the knife. It dug deep into his chest, and he quickly began to cough blood.

Midori's eyes widened when she realized what had happened. "No, Yuu, please don't." Tears welled up as the sun shone down brightly on the dirty and bloody pair kneeling on the ground. "Don't die!"

Yuu gave her a small smirk and slowly began to close his eyes.

"Yuu," She cried into his chest. "YUU!" She screamed.

He gave no response.

AN: Woot, I have serious typing skills to get this done so quickly. Now for my request to all of my readers. I want you all to think back, and then leave me a review telling me if there are any loose ends I haven't wrapped up other than what happened to Midori's brother and the Akatsuki. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I have recently discovered the magic of Bollywood music. Now I have "Where's the Part Tonight?" constantly stuck in my head. Also, I've broken out the Christmas music again.

Read on! Read on I say!

Chapter 12

Midori watched from the hospital window as Orochimaru's remains were unceremoniously burned out in front of the complex. She watched with cold eyes as Sasuke's dead body joined the blazing inferno that reached towards the sky.

The building was nearly silent except for the noises of patients and a few nurses sticking around. The real chunin exams were being held in an arena outside of the city in a nearby town. Gaara was stationed there to ensure that nothing would go wrong and Naruto had sent one of his clones with him so that the crowd wouldn't panic because their Hokage was absent. All of the medical staff save herself, several elderly nurses who had seen enough exams to not care, and her mother had gone to watch.

Behind her, medical monitors were beeping steadily as Sakura worked on Yuu. He was alive, but just barely. The room held the strong sent of blood as the minuets passed sluggishly slow. After what seemed like hours, a hand patted her on the shoulder.

"He'll live."

Midori sighed and turned so that she could hug her mother. Her pink hair had recently been dyed back to black with a semi permanent dye this time so she wouldn't be mistaken for her mother while in Konoha.

"Sakura, I have a question for you. How did you get that information out of him that one night?"

Midori looked away and blushed. "Well, we kind of-"

"You didn't!"

"There was no other way!" Midori countered and glared at her mother.

Sakura gave in. For some reason she could never get over the power of the Uchiha glare. "Let me just check something quickly." She placed her hands on her daughter's abdomen and lightly felt around with her chakra for any abnormalities.

"What is it?" Midori asked when she pulled away and saw the strange look and the elder woman's face.

Sakura smirked at her daughter. She had gotten her just reward. "You're pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding." Sakura sighed as her daughter was going to punch her. "No baby in there. Settle down."

**'That witch!'** Momo huffed.

Midori sat at the man's bedside and gently stroked hair away from his face. "It's amazing." She muttered.

"What is?" Sakura, who was cleaning her surgery equipment, asked.

"How easy it is to fall in love."

Sakura turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you telling me that you just realized you're in love? The way you were talking about that boy the other night when you were telling us the plan, you looked madly in love with him. I'm surprised that you even had the will to battle him so dangerously."

"And how would you know that?" Midori asked sarcastically.

"That's my secret." Sakura teased. "Maybe you'll learn when you're older." She winked and turned back to the tub of soapy water. "Could you warm this up for me?" She asked.

Midori sighed and walked over. She made a few quick hand signs and blew a small, carefully controlled stream of fire around the water, but enough to get it back up to temperature.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yuu gasped and sat up. He was in a dark room with only a sliver of the moon coming in through the window. He started to take off the covers that were keeping him warm, but shivered when he saw that he was only wearing the thin hospital gown. It was a rather cold and drafty night, and hospitals weren't the warmest places.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice commented from the other side of the room after he slid back under the covers.

"What do you want with me?" Yuu demanded.

"For you not to ask stupid questions." The woman huffed and stepped into the light. For a second Yuu mistook her for Midori, but then realized she was her mother. And Sasuke's former love interest.

A lump got stuck in his throat as her realized that his master was dead. That meant that he was the king of Sound. Well, he wouldn't be for long if he was stuck in the freezing hospital for the rest of his life.

"I don't recommend standing." The woman said when she saw the man attempt to move. "Your body hasn't moved for the past 3 days. I don't think it could stand a run back to Oto."

Yuu shuddered. It was as if this woman could read his mind. "Where's Midori?" He asked.

"I sent her off to go get sleep. She felt so bad about stabbing you, even though it was your fault. She sat by your bed day and night until about four hours ago. Poor girl, she feels so bad." Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Do you know what we have in common? We both fell in love with Uchihas."

"That doesn't make us similar at the least."

"En contraire, yes it does. It takes a very certain path to fall in love with an Uchiha. At first, you'll fall in love with them and then won't have the smallest of feelings for you. Then after months of determined wooing, they fall in love with you even though it might not be apparent."

"I don't love that traitor!"

"Oh, stop making yourself look like an idiot. If you really are the son of Kabuto, I know you're smarter than that." Sakura snapped. "You're eyes are telling me much different things then your mouth. There's that one saying: Eyes are the windows to your soul. Or something like that. I don't remember the exact details, but-"

"Okay, I get the point." Yuu cut in. He looked down at his hands and leaned against the headboard of the bed. He silently wondered what he was going to do. Unfortunately, his mother in law didn't cut in with any good ideas.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey." A weak voice called from a hospital room as Midori passed after taking a short and unrestful nap on a hospital bench.

"Isamu!" She cried and jumped to her brother's side. "You're alive." She buried her face in his chest and breathed in his familiar scent. She inspected his face and saw signs of him being tired, but he otherwise seemed fine.

"Yes, very much so." He rolled his eyes. "By the way, you missed a spot while dying your hair."

"Thanks, I'll go back and get that later-WAIT A SECOND! You can see?" She blinked at him and started touching the areas around his eyes. The unclouded dark pupils blinked back at her as he scowled.

"Yes, mother read about a new surgery in the Uchiha library that allows people with my certain blindness to get their sight restored. She managed to get the teqnique perfected on my eyes."

"I see." She nodded. "How exactly did Sasuke get to you anyways?"

"I'm not sure. One moment I was climbing into bed, and then the next I was being beaten to a bloody pulp." He lifted up the sleeve of his gown. "At least people will now know I'm an Uchiha."

Midori inspected the scar left on his arm. It was in the shape of the Uchiha fan, just as Sasuke had carved it those many months ago. "I'm just happy you're feeling better." She sighed and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit my husband."

"Oh yeah, Mother told me about that." Isamu smirked. "Very rebellious of you. Father and mother were sure that you would marry Deidara's son."

Midori smiled. "Rest up. I can help you get used to your eyesight in battle when you can walk." She left the room at that last comment.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I thought I told you to get some sleep." Sakura scolded her daughter when she reentered the room.

"I drank some coffee and took a soldier pill instead. I'm fine." She reassured her mother.

"Alright!" Sakura jumped up. "Have fun." The older woman raced out of the room. Midori sighed and shook her head at her mother's antics. She hoped that she would remain saner than that as she grew old.

When she turned to the bed she expected to find Yuu still asleep. She was surprised to see him sitting up and staring at her. His glasses were nowhere to be found and Midori was freezing up in his ice blue eyes.

"Water." He croaked, and she sprung into action. Her hand shook slightly as she started pouting from the pitcher. She took the cup over to her husband and he silently took it. After drinking he leaned back and sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied and nervously wrung her hands. "I'm sorry. About everything."

Yuu was silent as he stared down at the drinking glass. "I can't say that I forgive you for lying to me." He said slowly after a long and awkward pause. "But perhaps I can overlook it, for a more peaceful life."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a scared looking chunin scuttled in. "The Hokage-sama would like to speak with you, Sound Lord." Yuu looked surprised at this new title, but nodded his head.

Naruto strode in with his stately robes and kage hat and sat down in an open chair. He had a small stack of papers with him. "Midori, could I please have a moment alone with him?" Gaara silently came in behind him and took the other chair.

"Yes Uncle Naruto." She said and slowly walked out, listening to their conversation on the way.

"As you may have figured out, you are the new ruler of Sound. You are not a hostage here, but I would like to go over several treaties that could benefit Sound, Sand, and Leaf-"

Midori closed the door and sat on a bench outside. She didn't feel a need to listen in on their conversation. After an hour she began to get sleepy. She yawned and curled up on the bench before quickly falling asleep. The next thing she knew, she was back in the Uchiha mansion and in the room she had claimed as her own so many months ago. Her mother was besides her pressing a cool rag against her forehead.

"It looks like all your work caught up to you." She dipped the piece of cloth in a basin and rung it out before pressing it against her daughter's forehead again. "You were asleep for a little over two days."

"I feel like a woodpecker is attacking my brain." Midori moaned and massaged her temples.

"It means that the tea I gave you half an hour ago is working." Sakura sighed. "I had to use a dropper to get it in your mouth. Do you know how hard it is to feed someone who's knocked out tea with a dropper?" She huffed and stood up.

"How's Yuu?" Midori asked to Sakura's turned back. She noticed that her mother grew tense and suddenly she was worried.

Sakura turned nervously turned and looked at the expression on Midori's face. "Oh, he's healthy and walking around but I'm afraid…" She sighed and fiddled with her thumb. "He already left to go back to Sound."

Midori jumped up, but grabbed the sides of the bed as she grew dizzy. After she took a moment to make sure she was stabled, she rushed over to the closet and shoved clothing a sack already in there.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After my husband." Midori shot back and heaved the bag onto her back. With a quick jutsu, she vanished in a poof of smoke leaving Sakura to herself.

Sakura sensed her husband's prescience behind her and turned. "She really is a lot like you." Itachi commented.

"No, I never would have done that." Sakura admitted. "I would have stayed here and wait for you to come back, just like last time. Although she and I look alike, she is a unique individual." Sakura smiled out the window and watched as a pair of birds followed each other through the sky.

- - - - - - - - - -

Midori ran with gasping breaths. Her body wasn't ready for the running she was forcing it to go through, but she struggled past that and kept going. She caught sight of a small part ahead of her and she increased her speed. The party stopped and the leader looked back. Midori grinned and slid to a halt.

"You forgot someone."

"You're sick; you shouldn't be here." He scolded and helped her onto his horse. "We should get you back to the village before your mother starts to worry."

"No," Midori insisted and leaned against his chest. "I want to go with you."

"Why?"

Midori looked down. "I love you."

"I guess that's a valid reason." He smiled and turned his horse towards the Sound village. "I love you too."

FIN

YES! IT'S OVER! Oh my goodness gracious, this took forever, but bear with me for a little bit longer as I give my (short) list of important notes.

I have a list of people who I would really like to thank for supporting me from the beginning, and now that I look back I realize that without them I wouldn't have had the motivation to write this story.

-Winner: SpeedDemon315: This person helped me so much that I can't possibly say how thankful I am. If we ever met in real life, we would probably have crazy and illogically intelligent conversations. Thank you so much.

-Other finalists for my extremely special readers list:

The Masquerade Moth

Ninja of the Mist

xXnarutofan-22Xx

And all other reviewers. You are the people who keep me writing.

I'm thinking about going in a completely different direction with my next work. I want to do a story about something else, like Full Metal Alchemist, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, or others. If you're interested in that it probably won't be out until early next year (January or February) so don't get anxious yet.

Once again, thank you so much to all my reviewers and readers. See you next time.

Lavonia.

PS: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. It took a long time to type up, and the document upload section was giving me a hard time. Plus the help section that this website has get me confused and I have no clue how to work it.


End file.
